hungry ( jisung x chenle )
by whiteunoise
Summary: Chenle yang tidak bisa tidur dan akhirnya membangunkan Jisung untuk menemaninya. ( SungLe / ChenSung ; NCT Dream )


Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 malam sekarang. Tetapi seorang laki-laki dengan piyama hijaunya masih tetap terjaga ㅡdengan mata yang menatap ke arah langit-langit ruangan tempat berbaringnya dan tangan yang memeluk dirinya sendiri. Padahal besok ia masih memiliki jadwal bersama dengan teman-teman segrupnya.

Matanya kemudian melirik ke arah bagian bawah sofa yang menjadi tempat berbaringnya sekarang. Yapㅡ benar, ia- Chenle, sekarang sedang terbaring di atas sofa di ruang tamu.

Aku sedang bosan tidur di kamar, lagian kan ada Jisung juga yang menemaniku tidur di ruang tamu, begitu sih katanya.

Chenle bisa melihat teman dekatnya, ah, atau mungkin teman tapi mesranya sedang terbaring lelap di atas lantai dengan alasan karpet lembut bewarna coklat.

Chenle terkekeh pelan melihat cara temannya itu tertidur. Ayolah, lihat saja dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dan mata sipitnya yang tertutup rapat. Dan lihat- selimutnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Ah, sebenarnya Chenle ingin sekali membangunkan teman dekatnya itu ㅡJisung, untuk menemaninya ke dapur -karena sekarang Chenle sedang sangat lapar dan mungkin saja itu penyebab utama ia tidak bisa tidur. Tapi Chenle tidak tega, mengingat Jisung mungkin saja kelelahan setelah tadi jam sembilan malam baru pulang dari latihan.

Tapi sekali lagi, Chenle sangaaaat lapar. Oleh karena itu, Chenle membuang jauh-jauh rasa tidak teganya dan mulutnya mulai terbuka perlahan.

"Jisung-ah." Ucapnya dengan suara yang pelan.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Chenle mempout-kan bibirnya.

Oh ayolah, bagaimana mungkin Jisung akan terbangun dengan suara yang nyaris tidak dapat terdengar seperti itu? Ok, ulangi lagi.

"Jisung-ah!" Ucapnya lagi, kali ini suaranya lumayan keras, tapi setidaknya suaranya tidak mungkin dapat membangunkan _hyung-hyung_ nya yang sedang terlelap di kamarnya.

"…"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin saja Jisung ingin dibangunkan dengan cara yang sedikit 'kasar'?

Chenle mendengus, lalu ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

'Baiklah kalau begitu.' Innernya.

 _ **Hup!**_

Sekarang tubuh Chenle sudah berada tepat di atas tubuh Jisung yang berbaring terlentang. Kalau dilihat-lihat sih Chenle seperti menindih Jisung.

Tangannya yang putih tergerak untuk menepuk pelan pipi Jisung yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Jisung-ah? Ayo bangun!" Ucapnya keras disamping telinga Jisung.

Bukannya bangun, Jisung malah melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Chenle dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher laki-laki kelahiran China itu.

Imajiner perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Chenle. Tangannya yang semula berada di pipi Jisung mulai terangkat untuk menjitak laki-laki yang berada di bawahnya.

 _ **Ctak!**_

"Aw! Ada apa sih, Chenle?" Ringis Jisung dengan suara serak. Jitakannya tidak terlalu keras memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat Jisung kaget sehingga terbagun dari tidurnya.

Mengabaikan Jisung yang meringis dan tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _hyung_ , Chenle menampilkan wajah memelasnya - seperti kucing yang minta di kasih makan sih tepatnya.

"Jisung-ah, temani aku ke dapur." Rengeknya pelan, berusaha untuk mendapatkan rasa simpati dari Jisung.

Tidak terpengaruh dengan rengekan Chenle, Jisung malah kembali menutup matanya dan memeluk lebih erat pinggang Chenle.

"Besok kita masih ada jadwal, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur." Balas Jisung singkat dan jelas.

Bibir Chenle maju lima senti, merasa tidak terima dengan jawaban Jisung. Tidak mau menyerah, Chenle kembali menepuk-nepuk pipi Jisung.

"Ayolahㅡ aku sangaaaat lapar! Kau tega dengan _hyung_ mu ini, huh?" Balasnya cemberut, lucu sekali.

Namun lagi, Jisung mengabaikan Chenle dan malah kembali menggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chenle.

Huh, kali ini Chenle benar-benar kesal. Karena itu, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menarik rambut Jisung sebal.

"Nyebeliiiiiin!" Ucapnya keras sekali.

"Awas aja, nanti ngga bakal akuㅡ"

Oops, ucapan Chenle terputus.

Coba lihat, tangan Jisung yang besar sudah menutupi mulut Chenle yang berisik seperti lumba-lumba. Matanya yang sipit memicing ke arah Chenle.

"Berisik, Chenle." Ucap Jisung datar.

Kali ini Chenle ciut. Bibirnya yang sudah terlepas dari tangan Jisung melengkung ke bawah. Matanya yang biasa berbinar terlihat kelam.

Jisung lalu menghela napasnya, merasa tidak tega saat melihat reaksi dari Chenle. Oleh karena itu tangannya terjulur ke arah sebelah bantalnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Oh -itu susu kemasan.

"Ini, minumlah. Mungkin ini akan sedikit mengurangi rasa lapar." Ucapnya sembari menyerahkan susu kotak itu ke hadapan Chenle yang sudah duduk di atas karpet, bukan tengkurap di atas tubuhnya.

"Besok akan aku buatkan ramyeon dan telur." Lanjutnya lagi.

Chenle yang semula terlihat kelam, kini terlihat ceria lagi. Ia segera mengambil susu kotak dari tangan Jisung dan kembali menindih Jisung untuk memberinya pelukan hangat.

"Aaaaaa Jisung pengertian sekali!" Ucapnya kelewat gembira. Merasa sangat senang mendengar ucapan Jisung, sehingga melupakan fakta bahwa Jisung tidak dapat memasak. Haha, sepertinya Jisung berhasil menipu Chenle kali ini.

Tangan Chenle masih memeluk erat tubuh Jisung. Jisung pun membalas pelhkan dari Chenle tak kalah eratnya.

Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Jisung.

"Nah, sebagai bayarannya, kau harus tidur di sini denganku!" Ucapnya mengagetkan Chenle.

"Y-yah! Tunggu! Aku mau minum susu dulu!" Balas Chenle. Tangannya mendorong dorong tubuh Jisung menjauh.

Tapi sepertinya tenaga Jisung lebih besar, buktinya ia masih bertahan memeluk tubuh Chenle erat.

"Diamlah, atau kau mau membangunkan para _hyung_ dengan suara lumba-lumbamu itu, heh?" Ucapnya menggoda Chenle.

"Yah! Jisung-ah nappeun!"

 **FIN.**

 _Krik._

 _Krik._

 _Krik._

 _Ok. Ini emang garing banget, tapi tangan udah gatel buat ngepublish soalnya fanfic ChenSung jarang banget. ; A ; Ok. Sekian aja._

 _Berkenan untuk mereview fanfic abal-abalan ini?_


End file.
